Arvo
Arvo is a member of the Order of the Holy Voice, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Arvo grew up in a fallen world and was eventually given to the Order of the Holy Voice by his mother, who decided to abandon him. Trained by the Alkonost's Knight, he was to replace him in protection of the Alkonost. But he became obsessed with her and wanted to have Alkonost all for himself. The Alkonost's knight figure this out and on the day he was meant to replace him, the knight confronted Arvo. The knight manages to drove Arvo into wilderness, but the latter tracks down him. In order to avoid being affected by Alkonost's song, Arvo mutilated his ears. He then attacks the knight and the two fight for hours until he overpowers his teacher. Arvo then drove his lance through Alkonost's breast. With the help of Vasily Martynov, Arvo imprisons the knight and the Alkonost. He then builds an infernal machine that siphons energy from magical beings. Using this energy, Arvo plans to carve a hidden realm from the ether were he will be a God. Some time later, Arvo tells Vasily to contact with Dev Ravada who is working in Jackie Estacado's team. He offers him great sums of money if he can lure Jackie into his mansion. Dev agrees and in return Vasily rents him a private island, where he will be able to hide from Jackie's team. Alkonost At the Vasily's mansion, the art collector greets them and has a dinner with the team. Jackie dislikes Vasily, but is more interest in his bodyguard Arvo. Martynov calms Jackie down by saying that Argo is deaf and only focuses on the biggest threats he sees. Argo is then sent to prepare the Sovereign's statue. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to a restroom. On his way he sees young children working in the kitchen. Suddenly, Argo appears carrying the container with Sovereign's statue, which startles Jackie. After Jackie is captured and Vasily comes back home, he expresses his worries about Jackie to Arvo, claiming the he seems much more dangerous than his previous victims. Arvo calms him down, saying that Jackie wields the power of The Darkness that rivals the Alkonost herself. With his power in their hands, Vasily will be able to rule the world, while Arvo will rule the next. Arvo then put on a special crown that focuses the energy of the machine and directs it into his body and then proceeds to elicit Alkonost's song by raping her. After Jackie frees himself of the Alkonost influence he breaks out the knight, but is attacked by enraged Arvo. Arvo begins to strangle Jackie, but the knight droves the lance he pulled from the Alkonost into him. Freed Jackie quickly recreates eardrums inside Arvo's ears. As Arvo hears the Alkonost song again, he's memory is completely erased. After the Alkonost leaves, Jackie cuts Arvo in half. Personality Arvo is cold and delusional. He's completely obsessed with Alkonost. Growing up in a fallen world and abandoned by a mother to Arvo all love was but a facet of need. Thus he couldn't love the Alkonost unless it was his alone. This pushed him to betray his teacher, mutilate himself and even wound his obsession the Alkonost. Powers & Abilities Powers * Enhanced Strength: Arvo's infernal machine vastly increased his strength. He was able to overpower even Jackie himself in his Darkness armour. * Peak Human Stamina: Arvo is immensely endurant and was able to outmatch a veteran fighter like the Alkonost's knight. * Longevity: The infernal machines energy prolonged Arvo's life and prevented him from ageing. Abilities * Trained Swordsman: Arvo is a trained swordsman and was able to match even a veteran fighter like the Alkonost's Knight. Equipment * Arvo's Crown: Arvo has a special crown that helps him to focus his infernal machines energy and direct it into his body. Trivia * Jackie's given nickname to Arvo, "Ghetto Rasputin" is a reference to Grigori Rasputin a Russian mystic and self-proclaimed holy man who befriended the family of Tsar Nicholas II, the last monarch of Russia, and gained considerable influence in late imperial Russia. * Arvo is a Finnish and Estonian given name for males. Gallery Alkonost17.jpg|Arvo in the middle ages. Alkonost19.jpg|Arvo fighting with the Alkonost's Knight. Alkonost20.jpg|Arvo mutilating his ears and piercing Alkonost. Alkonost22.jpg|Arvo bringing the Sovereign's statue. Alkonost12.jpg|Arvo putting on his crown. Alkonost25.jpg|Arvo strangling Jackie. Alkonost30.jpg|The Alkonost's knight stabbing Arvo. Alkonost41.jpg|Arvo hearing the Alkonost's song. Alkonost37.jpg|Jackie cutting in half Arvo. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Comic Deceased